


[PODFIC] physician, heal thyself

by FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Attempted Impromptu Surgery (non-graphic), Author's original tags kept for accuracy. and because they are good, Canon-Typical Juno and Vespa Bickering, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon-Typical Letting Juno and Vespa Say The Fuck Word. Perhaps In Excess, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible
Summary: Vespa's a doctor. a good one. she'll be fine, she can fix this, and no one else will have to know.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] physician, heal thyself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [physician, heal thyself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118676) by [anamnesisUnending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisUnending/pseuds/anamnesisUnending). 



> I loved this so much I wanted to read it! Thanks to anamnesisUnending for making me cry, and thanks to Kabert for making me cry biweekly.


End file.
